


try again

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Issue Fic, POV Second Person, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: issue one from whirl's perspective. hes trying to die.
Kudos: 3





	try again

**Author's Note:**

> issue one from whirl's perspective. hes trying to die.

The hazy burn down your spine, in your throat means you’re steady as the tick tick tock of misaligned pistons to the thump of your fuel pump. You let it swell through your frame until you almost don’t feel it when you slam into him. 

You’ll give it to this mech, he genuinely doesn’t seem interested in a fight. 

Too fucking bad. 

He shoves you off where you’re sprawled on him, the fuel dribbling down from the hovel slipping into your ankle joints. You don’t hesitate to drop the lighter in the fuel and you follow as he transforms and tries to get the fuck out of dodge- you already know you’re too far for the blast to kill you.

You follow the jet past the ship full of  _ new civilians _ boarding. 

You’re fast enough, but you don’t have a chance in hell of catching a jet. A few missiles get his attention, though, and he twists into the transformation in a way you know means he’s ready. 

“When I get going, I will  _ kill  _ you.” 

Sure, mech. Whatever you say. 

When he finally turns on you it’s with a barely hidden viciousness- but you can feel it in the bite of his claws. You don’t really care why he’s trying to hide and to be honest, it’s pretty fucking annoying. He shoves you back, tells you he  _ doesn’t care _ what he saw you doing. Right. 

You cut him off with a howl and bodyslam the mech right off the fucking cliff. He hits the ground first and you stagger up, scan the mechs frozen nearby. 

“Whirl? You okay?” You’ve met Ratch a couple times before, enough to know that he’s professional enough to not give a shit about your shit, bitchy enough to ream you out if he feels like it. 

You taste the easy lies as they crackle outta your vocoder and turn just enough to leer at the Doc when he gets that  _ tone _ that people do. 

“You talkin’ me down, Doc? Like someone who needs- who needs talking down?” 

That tone stays and you decide you’re not getting paid so why should you deal with that bullshit. 

There’s a flash and heavy impact on your chassis from below. 

You slam into the ground and when you blink you lurch to your feet, lunge to get ahead of the [THREAT] your (old as shit) targeting system locks onto. Your turbines kick on as you shove him into the wall. 

Something’s off about it, lighter than you remember him being and words filter in right as you recognize Doc off to the side, hands up to get you to- what, relax? Hah- and you hear

“-Prison. Do you want that, Whirl?” You drop the skinny orange minibot and take your aft right out of the medbay, forcibly dismissing the targeting alerts wailing for attention.

From the looks of it they at least fixed you up enough you wouldn’t leak out on your way to claim a hab.

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
